Letters
by QueenOfGenies
Summary: Its the summer holidays and the owl post are busier then ever. These are the letters of students at Hogwarts and family members writing to their friends. R
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing.**** I made Sirius have a daughter, and Draco has a twin. And if you have any suggestions, just mention them in the review place or e-mail me your ideas. ****Kay,**** thanks.**

**Dear Draco,**

** I hope you are still going to come to the summer ball that we ****always have at the ****Parkinson Manor. My parents have invited your parents as well. ****Urgh****, I just wish your sister doesn't come.**

**How's your summer been so far?**

**Mine has been a blast. So far we travelled all over Europe. It was ****sooo**** beaut****iful, wish you were there.**

**Gah****I just got a letter from Blaise. He is planning on asking your sister to the party. **

**Do you think she will decline, Draci-poo?**

**Are you started the summer reports for potions and transfigurations yet?**

**I am almost done. **

**I can't believe we have been out of school for two weeks, feels like so much longer.**

**Anyways,****Talk**** to you soon. And you better write back, I know where you live, ****Lol**

**Love,**

** Pansy Parkinson**

**Pansy,**

**How many times do I have to ask, no, tell you not to call me Draci-poo? That means writing it down as well.**

**As for your party, I am being forced by my parents to go.**

**I don't think Sakura is going to show up with Blaise, but she is**** being forced to go as well.**

**I haven't even started my homework yet. Probably wait till the last week of holidays to do ****it. **

**Mom and dad want to go to our summer house for a week sometime soon.**

**Bye,**

**Draco Malfoy**

**Dear Blaise,**

**Sorry, but I am going to have to decline your offer. But I will see you there; I am being forced to go. And if that's not the worse, I have to wear a dress as well.**

**I am ****soo**** not doing my homework. That's a waste of my summer. Knowing you, you are probably almost done.**

**Are you going anywhere for this summer?**

**My parents want to go to our summer I house in Italy for a week or so.**

**Do you think my parents would get mad if I took Muggle Studies? I am seriously thinking about taking that course. It seems like it would be fun. And it's not like they don't already think that am a blood traitor anyway**

**You should pop in someti****me, talk to you later,**

** Sakura Malfoy**

**Dear Sakura,**

**I am risking my life probably by writing this letter to you, but I need to know if you are okay.**

**I don't know if I will see you in school next year. I just need to know that you are okay and safe.**

**I have reason to believe that you are in danger. Just please don't do anything stupid at school this year. **

**I won't be there to protect you. I know you can take care of yourself. I just don't want to see you in danger.**

**Sakura, I don't know if you know how much you mean to me. But I'll tell you ****this,**** you mean the world to me.**

**Well I should let you go,**

** Love,**

**Harry Potter**

**Dear Hermione,**

**Ummm****I**** was wondering if you could um, help me with m****y****summer ****homework?**

**You know that I have never been good with homework.**

**I'll do anything if you help me!!!**

**Ohh****, by the way, what would you like for your birthday? I know that it is like two months away, but just so I have ideas of what to get you.**

**Okay, write back soon.**

** Ron ****Weasley**

**Ps. ****What**** should we get Harry for his birthday?**

**Tell me how you like it ****soo**** far. ****GOF**


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Narcissa,

I am writing to you to make sure you keep an eye on that daughter of yours.

She is nothing like you and I. She is much like our other sister, that I won't bother mentioning her name.

And by the way, have you heard about our nice Nymphidora? (Sorry if that's spelt wrong.)

Apparently she and that werewolf are planning on getting married.

Anyways I'll talk to you later,

Bellatrix LeStrange

Ps. I'm coming for dinner tonight.

……………………………………………………………………………………..

Hey Crabbe,

Are we still on for the trip to the bakery?

If so write back to tell me!

Gregory Goyle

……………………………………………………………………………………..

Goyle,

We should go tomorrow.

-Drools- Pastries.

C'ya tomorrow.

Vincent Crabbe

……………………………………………………………………………………….

Crabbe,

Okay, come to my house when you are ready to leave.

Goyle

Ps. our letters are so short.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Fred,

Did you remember the special stuff for that thing that we are going to do?

-Winks- This is going to be awesome. Can't wait to see the reaction.

-George

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hey Draco,

I missed you, so I thought write to you.

What have you been up to so far?

I haven't been up to much. Really boring here at the orphanage.

Can't wait for school!

I probably sound retarded for saying that, but I miss everyone.

Hogwarts is soo not a boring place.

Anyways, I hope to hear from you,

Trianna MacNair

………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Hey Saki,

What's up girl??

Summer is going great. Dad took me with him on some of his minor cases.

The things auror's do are amazing. I don't know if I'll be able to do anything like what they do.

Do you have any career choices yet?

I'm thinking of either being an Auror or maybe a Hogwarts teacher.

We should meet up and go for Ice cream.

Write back soon,

Evelyn Moody

………………………………………………………………………………

Hey Evelyn,

Not much is up, mostly the same old.

That sounded like lots of fun.

I am bored out of my mind. Ice cream sounds like fun. We should go back to school shopping….for clothes.

I am thinking of becoming a healer or maybe a teacher as well. We could work together. (Laughs.)

But being an Auror would be fun as well.

Oh yeah. I also got a letter from Harry. I'll tell you about it when we go for ice cream.

C'ya soon,

Sakura Malfoy

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Dear Bellatrix,

What do you mean "keep an eye on that daughter of mine?" Sakura is very well capable of taking care of herself.

And I did hear that our niece was marring that were wolf.

-Narcissa Malfoy

Ps. See you then.

Dear Lily,

I know you are gone from this world now, but I thought that if I wrote a note to you, I wouldn't feel has horrible as I do.

I lost the one thing that mattered to me, more then my potions. That one thing was you, Lily. I lost you once because I called you a mudblood. I am truly sorry for that. Then I lost you to James. I still can't see what you saw in him.

I mean I was a friend of yours and he picked on my all through school. And you fell for him. Then I lost you forever when Voldemort took your life. Now I am protecting your only son from the dark lord.

You know, he has your eyes. You know I hate looking at him in the eye. I hate seeing you in him. I hate seeing James in him more though. He is very much like James you know. He is always getting into trouble.

I miss you a lot!

Your deeply sorry friend,

Servus Snape

……………………………………………………………………………………...

Hey Fluffy,

It's weird writing that. I was hoping I could come and visit you sometime over the summer holidays!

Love. Kitty Black

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………


	3. Chapter 3

**Draco,**

**Fine, I'll stop calling you Draci-poo. And why can't your sister be more like you and I?**

**She is such a blood traitor. I can't believe she hangs with the weasles and Potter and the Mudblood.**

**If she was a normal Slytherin girl, her and I could have been best of friends. Like the way we were in first year.**

**Anyways, write back soon!**

**Pansy Parkinson**

**Omg, Goyle! We have to go back and get more candy!! Mmm maybe my mum will bake us some cupcakes for our trip!**

**(Crabbe)**

**Dear Sakura,**

**Its okay. Maybe next time. **

**At least save me a dance or two, kay. **

**Sincerely,**

**Blaise Zabini**

**Omg, Crabbe! You're mom makes the best cupcakes ever! I hope she makes us some!**

**(Goyle)**

**Blaise,**

**Maybe next time for sure! And I'll dance all night with you if you want.**

**At least it would keep us both from boredom.**

**From,**

**Sakura**

**Malfoy**

**Why do we keep Omging?**

**(Crabbe)**

**I don't know. You started it.**

**(Goyle)**

**Pansy,**

**I am glad my sister is nothing like you. I don't think I could handle living with two Pansy's. And why do you care who she hangs with? Are you jealous or something? Why don't you mind your own life and stay out of Sakura's.**

**We both know that she is 10 times better the you can or ever will be. So get over it. And another thing. Do not. I repeat. Do not call her a blood traitor! If you are trying to win my heart it is not working. Especailly if you keep raging on about my sister.**

**Draco Malfoy**

**Hey Sakura,**

**How has your summer been? Mine is boring. I have been babysttiing for most of the summer. Making money, but still is boring. I'm going camping with some of my muggle friends. That should be fun.**

**Anyways, can't wait for school to start. C'ya at school,**

**Your friend, **

** Pixie (madison just in case you have a blonde moment. hehe.)**

**Hey Kitty,**

**Hope your summer is going well. Mine is boring. I hope the summer is over fast.**

**And did Sakura hear anymore from Harry do you know?**

**Your friend,**

** Pixie **

**Dear Draco,**

**Whoa, sorry. But I am just saying the truth about your sister. You think she is a blood traitor too anyways. So why am I not allowed to call her one? And I am not trying to win you over, cause I already have you.**

**And she will never be better then me and you know it. I am better over all then she is.**

**What has gotten in to you? Why are you defending her now? Has she brain washed you? **

**Pansy Parkinson**

**Hiiiii, Pixie!!!**

**And how would I forget who you are when I was the one who started calling you Pixie? Duh!**

**I wish I could go camping, it sounds like fun. We're heading to our summer house next week. I sooo don't want to go.**

**Write back soon,**

**Sakura Malfoy**

**Dear Harry,**

**What do you mean I may be in danger? You can not just say that and expect me to do nothing about it. At least let me know what I may be in danger from. **

**And what do you mean do anything stupid this year at school? I never do anything stupid.**

**I am okay anyways. and I mean more then the world to you? **

**Are you okay?**

**Write back soon,**

**Sakura Malfoy**

**Sakura, **

**I'd enjoy it if we danced all night. And know what would make the night better would have been you being my date. -Winks.-**

**Oh and by the way I think your parents would flip, well your dad anyways, if you took Muggle Studies.**

**C'ya,**

**Blaise Zabini**

**Pansy,**

**I am defending her because she is my only sister. And get over yourself, Parkinson.**

**She is better then you because she isn't full of herself and she does her own thing. **

**Also, You do not have me. I am not yours and never will be. I like someone and I asked her to your family ball. And another thing, Sakura is going to be with Blaise at your ball as well. So I guess you lose both of us, eh?**

**-Draco Malfoy**

**Ronald,**

**I'll help, but I won't give you much help. You need to learn to do it on your own.**

**And I don't know what I want for my birthday yet. And we should get him stuff for his journey. What do you think?**

**-Hermione Granger**

**Dear Trianna,**

**My summer has been slow so far lately. Hope about yours? **

**I was wondering if you're busy on July 29th, and wanted to come to the Parkinson's Ball with me and my Family?**

**Hope to hear from you soon,**

**Draco Malfoy**

**Dear Kitty,**

**I'd have to talk to some people to see if you could. I'm pretty sure it will be okay.**

**Miss you tons, Love you,**

**-Fluffy-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dear Hermione,**

**Fine, I'll try and do most of the work myself.**

**I don't know. I guess we should get him something for his journey.**

**I also think we should join him, he might need some extra hands.**

**-Ron**

**...............................................................................................................................................**

**Sakura,**

**I can't risk for that information to leak. I'm not even suppose to know about it.**

**Maybe if I am able to sneak out for a couple we could meet up and I'd be able to tell**

**you in person.**

**You just made me metally sigh. You do, do stupid things at school. Like getting in trouble for starters. Do you not realise that the school is going to be different now? No one is there to protect it. And yet, I sigh again. Just promise me you wont get in to trouble then?**

**Love **

**Harry**

**...............................................................................................................................................**

**Draco,**

**So far I'm free the 29th, so I'd love to go with you.**

**Just hope Pansy isn't a bitch during the whole thing.**

**Any suggestions on what I should wear?**

**I haven't ever been to any type of party/function before.**

**Ta Ta For Now,**

**Trianna**

**...............................................................................................................................................**

**Draco,**

**What makes you think that Blaise isn't just using her? Hmm?**

**And I'll just let you have your fun for now.**

**You know, being a date is just going to prove that you are trying to make me jealous.**

**Remember, Blaise is just second place next to you.**

**See you at the party on Saturday.**

**Yours Truely,**

**Pansy Parkinson**

**...............................................................................................................................................**

**Fluffy,**

**Alright. I'll wait.**

**Write when you find out anything.**

**Love,**

**Kitty**

**...............................................................................................................................................**

**Hey Pixie,**

**My summer is kind of boring. I miss you and Sakura sooo much.**

**I wonder what this year is going to be like at school.**

**Do you think you'll be going back? Or do your parents think its unsafe for you**

**since you're a muggle born?**

**I didn't even know that Harry wrote her. What he say?**

**Is she still oblivios to his feelings for her?**

**Write back soon,**

**Kitty**

**...............................................................................................................................................**

**Dear Blaise,**

**Hehe, it would be awesome to see my dad's face when I say I was taking Muggle Studies.**

**I'd be lucky if I showed up to school alive.**

**But then again he could laugh in my face, since its one of the classes that is being removed **

**from Hogwarts. It wasn't in the course selection booklet I got.**

**Talk to you later,**

**Sakura**

**...............................................................................................................................................**

**Hey, Sakura.**

**Its a deal then. We shall go shopping and get ice cream.**

**Is Harry okay? Or is he just saying weird stuff.**

**I am so confused.**

**By the way, my dad's job in the best.**

**I've get a summer job now with him.**

**Did you know that they have juiour aurors?**

**Well they do and I'm one. Its awesome!**

**I wish you were here with me. **

**My partner in solving crime.**

**From, Evelyn**


	5. Chapter 5

Dear Kitty,

I...I don't know how to say this, but everything has changed. They killed the Muggle Studdies teacher right there in my house... I am being forced to go back to Hogwarts and I hear there will be two Death Eaters as teachers there. I'd think it best if you didn't come back this year. I'm going to greatly miss you. And I think Pixie isn't returning either. Already know that Harry isn't. I kinda feel dumb trying to think nothing would change with out Dumbledor. I was only lying to myself. If I can some how sneak out of the school I will. Also, do not reply after you get this. I have a feeling they will start checking my letters. Please also warn the others not to send me mail.

Love you, and I'll try to stay in touch.

Your Best Friend for Life,

Sakura Malfoy

==Next==

Dear Pixie, Harry and Evelyn,

I have copied this note three times, due to the fact of being too lazy to write out three seprate ones.

Sakura has just notyfied me that none of us should contact her. Things have deffiantly turned dark. As you all know Hogwarts won't be the same. Sakura has warned me that there will be two death eaters teaching there and that the muggle studies teacher was murdered in her home. She wants you all to know not to contact her, she fears her mail will be soon watched. She is being forced to return to Hogwarts and warns for Pixie and I not to return. I agree on Pixie not returning due to you being muggle born. I am thinking of going back. They know nothing about my parents really. They only can go off of my last name. I know that, you, Harry, aren't returning. And Evelyn I am unsure about your plans. I am greatly sorry about your loss, I read it in the Daily Prophet.

Sakura also said she'll try to keep us updated, which I know will be hard. Its also going to be a hard year if some of her friends aren't there. Another reason why I must go. I can't see much changing in Slytherin anyways. Pixie and Harry, please be safe and Evelyn, please let me know what you plan on doing.

Love you all,

Kitty Black

==Next==

Kitty,

I Agree. I will not be returning to Hogwarts this year. I will greatly miss you and Sakura. Please keep in touch if you can.

Love you lots,

Madison(Pixie)

Ps. Give Sakura a big hug for me when you see her.

==Next==

Kitty,

Make sure to keep a watch on Sakura for me. We should meet up and I'll fill you in on everything so you can fill her in.

From,

Harry

==Next==

Hey Kitster,

Thanks, It has hit me hard. I was also taken out of the juiour aurors because of it.

I am still going to attend Hogwarts though. So I'll be there along side your girls.

Can't wait to see you at school,

Evelyn Moody.

==Next==

Pansy,

I've had enough. Do not respond. I am too busy for your Bs.

Draco

==Next==

Sakura,

Sorry to hear about what happened about Muggle Studies. And I'll be going to Hogwarts in the fall as well. So I'll see you there, I hope.

Hope to hear from you soon,

Blaise Zabini

==Next==

Hey Blaise,

I will be seeing you at sure at Hogwarts. Can't wait.

Talk to you later,

Sakura Malfoy

==Next==

Again, just copying this three times.

Firstly,

Pixie, I'll try to keep in touch as best as I can.

Secondly,

Harry, I think thats a good idea. Let me know when and where.

Thirdly,

Evelyn, can't wait to see you at school. Its going to be different.

Love you all,

Kitty Black


End file.
